Fashion Clash
by Sirithiliel
Summary: Deal with the Devil, Part Four. Ryou gets tired of his clothes getting ripped, torn, mutilated, lost, stolen, or dirtied by his yami. So he begs Malik to take Bakura clothes shopping. But what will Bakura make him do in return for going with Malik? One sh


Disclaimer: Nothing that resembles another's work is mine. This is just for fun.

Summary: Deal with the Devil, Part Four. Ryou gets tired of his clothes getting ripped, torn, mutilated, lost, stolen, or dirtied by his yami. So he begs Malik to take Bakura clothes shopping. But what will Bakura make him do in return for going with Malik? One shot. Non-yaoi.

(.........) Yami's speech through mind-link

/........./ Hikari's speech through mind-link

"........." Normal speech

'.........' Normal thoughts.

(A/N:.........) Author's Notes.

Fashion Clash

"What is he doing now? Why did he take my FAVORITE sweater??" Ryou muttered furiously as he dug through his closet.

Again Bakura had worn one of Ryou's favorite shirts and was now probably getting it torn up or so stained he couldn't clean it.

Again.

Why did Bakura insist on doing his evil, conniving plans in RYOU'S clothes??

First it was the nice, new, navy blue hip hugger jeans. Bakura had worn them and went out with Malik and Marik to terrorize the mall.

He had gotten blood on them.

From where, Ryou didn't want to know.

But he had done it a lot of times. Slashed to ribbons. Frayed, bloodied, stained, lost, EATEN!!! Ryou had no clue how his favorite white sweater had gotten discovered by Bakura from its hiding spot, but it had been chewed up the next day.

Probably the Man-Eater Bug.

So, Ryou resorted to desperate measures.

Call and beg with Malik to do something.

Bakura needed to go clothes shopping.

- - - - - - - - -

Ring.................Ring.............

"Ignore it, Malik. I want to finish this duel." Marik said, placing a card down.

Ring............RING.............

Marik flipped the card.

"Revival Slime?" Malik groaned, watching as the card took on the shape of one of his monsters.

RING..................RRRIINNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!

"Marik, just hold on. I'm going to get the phone." Malik sighed, standing and walking over.

"What'cha want?" He asked.

"Malik? I have a question."

It was Ryou.

"Oh, hello Ryou." Malik said, eyes lighting up.

"Yes, hi. See, I was wondering – "

"Say, hold on. MARIK! IT'S RYOU ON THE PHONE!!!!!" Malik yelled, and on the other line Ryou winced.

Malik was loud.

"Okay, what was it?" Malik asked again.

"Well, I need you help with – "Ryou began again.

"Say, can you loan me your homework? I don't quite understand it." Malik interrupted.

"What? No........yes. Fine. If you do what I want." Ryou sighed.

"Hmm......and what do you want?" Malik said, grinning.

"I want to know if you can take Bakura clothes shopping." Ryou said, hurriedly, trying to get it out before Malik interrupted him again.

"What? Ha! That'll be fun. What's in it for me? And why do you want this?" Malik said, delight evident in his eyes and voice.

"I'm tired of Bakura ruining my clothes. If he wants to go about rampaging and killing things, he can do it in his OWN clothes. Not mine. And, you'll get to copy my homework." Ryou said.

"I can copy your homework for a week." Malik haggled, grinning at his good fortune.

Ohh..........he could just see what Bakura would be good in.........

(A/N: Remember, this is NON-Yaoi.)

"Fine." Ryou said.

"Alright! I'll do it! Tomorrow, since we have no school." Malik said, grinning broadly.

"Thanks." Ryou said.

"Bye."

"See ya!"

- -- - - - - -

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT???"

Ryou flinched as Bakura howled around the house, throwing things and snarling in fury.

"YOU WANT ME TO GO CLOTHES SHOPPING WITH MALIK???"

"Yes. Now please – "Ryou began, but was interrupted. What was it with people interrupting him?

"WHY? WHY? RA-CURSE IT, WHY???" Bakura yelled, hands clenched in his hair.

"Because I'm tired of you taking my clothes and ruining them!" Ryou yelled back, but not at the same volume.

"HAVE YOU SEEN WHAT HE AND MARIK WEAR??" Bakura protested, pointing towards the closed door.

"Yes, but you can always protest what they chose for you. Please? Be glad I didn't ask Yami to help you." Ryou said soothingly.

Bakura stared at him.

"You're an evil hikari." He stated finally after a few moments of silence.

Ryou grinned, now that his yami was under control.

"I learn from the best." He answered perkily, grinning as his yami sighed.

"Yeah, you do." He preened for a moment. "Fine. I'll go with Malik and get some of my own clothes. But, you have to pay me back. You know the drill by now." Bakura said, grinning evilly as Ryou's smile sank.

"But I already promised Malik I'll do something.........I didn't think you would as well........." Ryou said softly.

"I know. Oh well. Get over it. Malik, Marik, and I have something.........special.........planned. I want you to join us." Bakura said, smirking.

"What are you doing?" Ryou whispered, but he already knew he would agree.

If he wanted to safe his precious outfits, he had better agree.

"That's a secret. Alright, tomorrow I go shopping." Bakura said happily, draping an arm around Ryou's shoulders.

The white haired boy could see bits and pieces of his yami's thoughts..........

They were not all pretty.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Ding Dong..............ding dong..........

Ryou answered the door, where Malik and Marik stood grinning in their usual outfits.

"Come to pick up 'Kura!" Malik said happily, stepping inside.

Bakura came downstairs, still a bit sleepy.

Ryou handed him money and practically shoved him out the door.

He had all day to brood on what he would be doing with Bakura and the two Egyptians that night.

"We're off to the mall!" Malik cheered as he skipped from the house.

Ryou shook his head.

That one had issues.........

- - - - - - -

Bakura hadn't been to the mall very much, but now he was there with his two best friends and no Ryou to watch him.

He took in the sights of the large stores, the bright lights, the large crowd of clumsy mortals.

How fun.

"So, where to first?" Marik asked, glancing about with just as much wide-eyed wonder.

"First, we go there!" Malik cried, pointing at a dark looking store with rows of dark looking clothes on racks and a tattooed and pierced cashier standing inside.

"Fun." Marik said, grinning in a way that caused all about him to step aside a bit hastily.

They went in and Malik began hunting through racks, telling the yami's to look but don't touch or steal.

Bakura pouted. It was like being back with Ryou. But he obeyed.

Malik came bounding out of the clothes section in triumph, holding up a handful of clothes.

"Come try these on, 'Kura!" he said, shoving the clothes into Bakura's hands and pushing him towards the dressing rooms.

The Tomb Robber rolled his eyes. Who knew Malik had such a fondness for picking out clothes?

Bakura went in and started trying on the clothes.

"What did you choose for him?" Marik asked, toying with a chain necklace.

"Black jeans, those hip hugger kind. He'll look good in them, a white silk shirt and a black leather jacket, and he can pick out and other things he wants to go with it." Malik said, waiting eagerly for his "masterpiece"

"Black and white? Why? No red?" Marik asked, confused.

"Nope. Black will draw attention to his hair. He'll look good with such a contrast. The white shirt will make sure he doesn't look too dark, we don't want it monotone. Red would clash with his white hair." Malik explained.

"What about his eyes? Red will bring out his eyes." Marik persisted.

"Hmm....okay. A little red." Malik agreed, and went to hunt for the perfect thing to add a touch of red.

The dressing room door opened, and Malik heard Marik whistle in surprise. He spun about and gaped as well.

He had chosen well.

The black jeans were not as tight as leather pants were. Which was fine, since Malik wanted Bakura to look good, but not to be flirted with.

That would only annoy the spirit; he wasn't interested in a relationship.

The white silk shirt wasn't tucked in, and was rather carelessly thrown on, but it added to the affect. The black leather jacket was left open, revealing the Millennium Ring upon the shirt. Bakura's white hair actually did seem brighter with the black clothes and the white shirt did seem to bring the whole image together.

Quite artistic, if Malik did say so himself.

"Yep. You look a lot better in those than in Ryou's stuff. Ryou matches his clothes, with his modest ways, but you need something bold and flashy! And you've got it!" Malik said.

"Looks good. You need this though." Marik said, placing the chain he had been toying with in Bakura's hands.

Bakura clipped it around his neck, and grinned at the shiny silver glint it gave off.

"And this!" Malik began handing things out to him.

Bakura smiled quite a bit on their way home.

He couldn't wait for Ryou to see him.

- - - - - - -

Ryou was anxious. What would happen? Oh, he should never have done this.

Why did he ever agree?

The door opened and Ryou looked up.

And stared.

There stood Bakura.

Wearing the black hip huggers.

And the white shirt.

He had the black leather jacket.

There was a chain around his neck.

Another on the belt loops on his right hip.

A knife sheathed on his left hip.

And leather boots.

He was, overall, quite stunning.

(A/N: REMEMBER!! NON-YAOI! JUST SAYING! NO DIRTY MINDS, NOW!)

"Bakura........." Ryou whispered.

"Hmmm? Do I look okay?" Bakura asked.

"Well, yes, but I didn't think you'd choose an outfit like that!" Ryou said.

"But he doesn't look half bad now, does he?" Malik joked.

Ryou could only shake his head.

- - - - - - - -

(Later that night.)

Ryou stared at the building before him.

Bakura, Malik, and Marik had dragged him along on their latest prank idea, since he had agreed to in order to get Bakura to go with them to the mall.

Really, he shouldn't have had to bribe Bakura to go, but Bakura was known to jip people and he had jipped Ryou.

But this.............

"KAIBA'S MANSION??" Ryou choked out.

"Yep. Perfect, don't you think?" Malik said, practically jumping up and down in excitement.

"So........what are you going to do to him?" Ryou asked, staring up at the giant Blue Eyes White Dragon statues.

There were two, each flanking the broad driveway.

(A/N: Is that right? Oh well, I don't care. In my story it is.)

Bakura followed Ryou's gaze to the dragons.

"We're not going to do anything he can't fix later, Ryou." He assured his hikari.

"We're only going to vandalize his dragons." Marik said happily, climbing up on the right dragon. Malik giggled and went up with him.

Each had a bag over one shoulder.

"Come on, Ryou." Bakura said, eyes glinting. He had a bag as well.

He pulled Ryou towards the left dragon.

Ryou watched as Malik and Marik pulled out paint and began doodling on the dragon's head.

Bakura snickered and thrust a paintbrush into Ryou's hands.

"Come on, you know this will be fun. Besides, he can always repaint or have someone come out and clean them. He has enough money." Bakura said.

Ryou sighed. He had promised.

He began to paint, and soon was enjoying himself.

- - - - - - - -

The next morning, it was on the news.

Someone had vandalized Seto Kaiba's, multibillionaire and CEO of Kaiba Corp, house. There were pictures of it, and an interview.

"I think I have a good idea on who it was." Kaiba's deep voice said. "And I will not reveal names."

"What are you going to do?" One reporter asked.

"They're going to be punished, be sure about that. And no, I will not say how." Kaiba said, and then the news switched back to the reporters in the room and they began talking on something else.

Ryou sighed.

"Bakura! See what you made me do?" Ryou wailed.

"Bakura?" he called.

"Hey, Ryou! We're meeting Malik and Marik at the Pharaoh's place. Now come on!" Bakura said, grabbing Ryou and dragging him out the door.

- - -- - - - - -

To say that Yami and the rest were shocked at Bakura's new clothes would have been an understatement.

They were gaping at him slightly. To think the change in clothes would make this much of a difference? He looked more sinister, but also more human.

At least a little.

Malik broke it with a giggle. "You guys look like fish." He said, pointing.

They broke out of their staring contest with the white haired spirit and glared at him.

Ryou began explaining, but before he could really get into it the door banged open and Seto Kaiba stalked in, trench coat snapping ominously behind him.

He pointed to the two Egyptians and Bakura.

"You three are dead." He growled, low and menacing.

"Ryou did it too!" Marik suddenly yelled, grabbing the blushing boy's arm.

"Ryou?" Kaiba said, a flicker of surprise in his eyes. He cocked an eyebrow at the other boy.

"They made me do it." Ryou muttered.

"Tattletale." Malik hissed.

Ryou stuck his tongue out and pointed at Marik. "Your yami is one too." He said.

"You're ALL dead." Kaiba said.

"Heh.........nice seeing everyone, gotta go!" Bakura said, grabbing Ryou's arm and hauling him behind them as he and the two Egyptians made an escape, Kaiba smirking after the fleeing boys.

All in a days work.

(End Story.)

Hoped you all liked! Just a random thought. Hope you like.........

Sirithiliel


End file.
